1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic taximeter. More specifically, this invention relates to such a taximeter which utilizes discrete microcircuits for the purpose of forming a dedicated microprocessor adapted to carry out the functions required by a taximeter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
To a large extent, taximeters available in taxies today are of the mechanical type. These are heavy and bulky and difficult to calibrate accurately on a time basis. In addition, the process for calibrating mechanical taximeters to new fare rates is awkward and expensive as it usually requires changes in computing gears. The mechanical versions also suffer from poor accuracy and a lack of adequate resolution as well as limitations on the number of optional rates. In addition, they have limited feature capability and fail to take advantage of available technology.
Electronic taximeters have also been designed, but these have failed to match the mechanical taximeters in cost and general performance. General purpose microprocessor based electronic taximeters have so far proved uncompetitive due to poor temperature performance, high cost, susceptibility to electrical interference from the cars electrical system, and generally poor design. The use of a general purpose microprocessor is expensive because of the provision, in the microprocessor, of capabilities, which must be paid for, but which are not employed in the operation of the taximeter.